


Overcoming the nightmare (HF version – could even be series!guys :D)

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Overcoming the nightmare (HF version – could even be series!guys :D)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overcoming the Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9940) by myself. 



A/N: So the challenge was: “Could we take a fic we've already written in another fandom and adapt it to our kinky little ATeam world???

So after thinking I couldn't do it, I gave it a try anyway and I chuckled through my first four pages. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson from SG1 are such a similar couple to Colonel Smith and Lieutenant Peck that I really only had to change the names!!! God I can't believe I had exactly the same slashy feelings so many years ago. (Don't remember when I wrote this!)   
This is set soon after Mexico. BA and Murdock very new to the unit. BA and Face were missing in the jungle for several days. Tortured. Finally Murdock and Hannibal were allowed to go on a rescue and found them. Face shot in his thigh.

++++++++

"Let's get some rest." Hannibal took away Face's self-made crutch and wound his arm firmly around his waist. He guided him back into the shadow of the palm trees of the jungle.

Hannibal sighed; letting his thoughts travel back in time for a moment. If it hadn't been for his Special Ops training, which taught him how to stay calm and focus on the situation, he'd have gone insane with worry over his missing lover.

Some days ago, when General Morrison had told him Face was six hours overdue with his check in, Jack had screamed deep inside 'NOT AGAIN'.

He'd restlessly paced his tent, not knowing what to do. Actually he'd wanted to beg Morrison to let him go on the rescue mission immediately after Face had gone missing, but of course, for obvious political reasons, he hadn't been allowed to.

When he finally got permission, he was determined to find his Lieutenant.  
"John, I want you to fuck me," Face said suddenly, not moving, just staring at the Colonel.

"Wha...now?" Hannibal asked, shock warring with his own need to be close to Face as he tried to figure if the others were far enough away for them to get away with it.

"Yeah." Face's eyes boldly held Hannibal's gaze - his tongue running slowly over his upper lip to catch some droplets of sweat gathering there.

"But you're injured," Hannibal said, waving at Face's right thigh.  
"Doesn't matter," Face replied, attempting to sit down in the grass, "As long as you don't mind that I'm stinky and sweaty..." He batted his lashes seductively at his leader.

"...And scruffy...and bloody..." Hannibal murmured, carefully removing a line of dried blood from the corner of Face's mouth with his thumb. He scratched over the dark stubble of Face's three-day beard.

"Well?" Face asked, his hurt leg making it awkward for him to get down onto the soft ground of the meadow.

"Temp, I don't know..." Hannibal said uncertainly, glancing back and forth between his wounded lover and BA and Murdock. Both other men seemed to be snoring peacefully in the shadowy distance; safe in the knowledge that Hannibal had told them he'd watch the perimeter.

"Damnit Templeton…" he growled under his breath and sat down beside his lover, watching him intently. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the bloodstains on Face's clothes and skin. Stains that seemed to be everywhere. "Bastards."

Hannibal lifted a hand and laid it on Face's chest not really sure of where to touch him. Every inch of the young man’s body looked as though it was hurting like hell.  
"John." Face took Hannibal's hand and pressed it right onto his chest, over his heart. "Touch me...please." He leaned against the strong hand, meeting the Colonel's worried gaze. He said in a very firm voice, "You don't need to be on watch. You and BA killed them all."

Hannibal considered this for a few seconds, then asked, "But isn't everything hurting?" He started to draw small circles across Face's dirty shirt, felt the strong muscles flex underneath.

"Yes, but I want you to make me forget." Face reached for the lapels of Hannibal's uniform, pulling him closer.

"Did they...I mean...?" A terrible thought entered the older man's mind. One he hadn't had before. He stared at Face in horror.

What if they'd raped him?

Maybe not only one, but all of them?

But then, wouldn't it hurt Face to sit down if that had happened to him? Hannibal frowned in confusion.

"No, they didn't rape me, " the Lieutenant answered, able to read Hannibal's thoughts as usual. "Thanks, by the way, for rescuing me...us." Face pulled Hannibal's head completely down, trying to distract himself from the pain in his thigh as he pressed his lips against his lover's.

That hurt and Face moaned a little in frustration. Not enough to make him stop, though, and when Hannibal tried to move his head back, Face grabbed his skull with both hands, opened his mouth, tried to devour Hannibal and happily felt that that didn't hurt as much as the kiss with closed lips.

Hannibal's protest was swallowed by the eager kiss of his lover, and his tongue sneaked out to meet the pushing motion of Face's. They battled in a sloppy, wet, all consuming kiss. Lazy but powerful and erotic as hell. Hannibal’s hand started to move on its own, roaming over Face's broad chest and stomach, crawling beneath his shirt.

Face's breath hitched when he felt Hannibal's fingers on his bare skin. Hannibal abruptly stopped the kiss.

"Did I hurt you?"

Face's eyes snapped open, "What?"

"Sorry, baby." Hannibal massaged Face's biceps, knowing he hadn't seen any injuries there.

"Hurt? I didn't say it hurt." Face's fingers found their way underneath Hannibal's jacket, surprised to find that there was no undershirt there, to block his way. "It just felt so good. That's all." He said, grinning broadly, and then winced when his face stretched too far and it hurt.

Hannibal couldn't help but admire the sight in front of him. He stroked his hand up and down Face's arm, over his shoulder again and again, as though he'd never done it before. The dirt and the sweat suddenly became something incredibly erotic, and when Face’s thumb and forefinger pinched Hannibal's left nipple, he felt completely lost in the situation, forgetting what had happened. Forgetting where they were. Just as Face wanted him to.

When Hannibal's hand moved position and started to caress firmly over Face's stomach and chest again, touching his nipple as though by accident, the younger man purred like a cat, leaning into the well-known gentleness and closing his eyes.

They had become lovers right after the Tuco-incident in Mexico, and since then, they'd spent every free minute in bed together, getting to know each other's bodies, enjoying the new found different closeness, and the love beyond their friendship.

Face wanted this desperately; wanted to forget the last terrible, frightening, incredibly exhausting days. He didn't want to talk about the punishment, the torture, the starving and the almost unbearable thirst. Face wanted to bury it deep in his soul, along with all the other cruel things that had happened in his life.

And he could only do it in the arms of his lover. He trusted Hannibal completely. Fell into Hannibal's care after having to shoulder the burden of looking after himself in the jungle for far too long.

"You really want me to fuck you here and now?" Hannibal whispered doubtfully into Face's ear, licking the tiny lobe and blowing.

"Hmmm..." The purred answer vibrated through Face's chest and into Hannibal's hand, then into his whole body, stripping away his defenses and awareness of reality.  
"But we can't..." Hannibal tried to fight against his steadily swelling cock, "What if they wake up?"

Face's hand on the Colonel's dick made him groan loudly.

God, it's good. He'd been worried he would never feel his lover against him again. Never have his best friend at his side, and now his emotions were almost impossible to hold in.

"Just do me a favour and do me from behind," Face gasped earnestly, turning to lie on his left side, so the injured leg wouldn't be under pressure.

He reached around himself, meeting Hannibal who was spooned against him, lying on his left side as well. Face firmly massaged his leader's balls through the material of his trousers. "I'll be able to watch BA and Murdock while you do me." He chuckled lowly, finding the thought extraordinarily amusing.

"You're crazy." Hannibal lustfully trusted into the expertly squeezing hand, which was trying to encircle his still covered penis.

"Yes, sir," Face answered, feeling incredibly alive again.

This was the ultimate kick; getting fucked while knowing the others could just wake up and see them, doing it. Face hadn't had that particular kink before, but now it turned him on beyond all reason and his cock was as hard as iron, his hole twitched with expectation. His poor torture-wracked brain was finally focusing on something other than hiding the truth.

"We have no lube..." It suddenly occurred to Hannibal.

"I'm used to you, you know." Face gasped.

"And you ARE crazy." Hannibal tried to pull Face's pants down as much as possible without removing the bandage.

"God, you're beautiful," Hannibal muttered, staring at Face's bare butt, caressing, kneading, feeling his mouth water, and his penis strain against his BDU's.

"Love you, baby," Hannibal murmured, more to himself then to his partner. If he'd found Face dead, Hannibal just knew he would have shot himself. He wouldn't have been able to live yet another minute without his soul mate.

"John, please DO something..." Face demanded, opening his pants further and, taking his aching cock out. He gave it a short, powerful pull to distract himself from the mad throbbing of his leg when he tried to bend it to give his lover better access.  
But another sensation distracted him - Hannibal's breath against his entrance. Face immediately knew what Hannibal was about to do.

"Ohhh...you...you can't lick me...that's just..." Face kept his eyes open with great effort, trying to focus on the sleeping men on the other side of the clearing, but overwhelmed by Hannibal's actions behind him. Hannibal just shouldn't lick his asshole. Face thought dazedly. He was much too dirty.

Face felt so terribly filthy that he only wanted Hannibal to ram his cock into him, wanted Hannibal to let him feel the sweet hot pain of sex and love, instead of hard fists, elbows, boots and power shocks.

Wetness ripped him away from his disturbing memories.

"I can't hurt you even more, jungle monkey..." Hannibal said, fingers full of his own saliva, stroking gently over Face's pucker, watching its uncontrolled spasming. He wet his lips while enjoying the incredible sight.

"Shit, John!" Face closed his eyes, pressed himself against the tenderly pushing fingers. He loved those fingers, long and slender and very experienced. "Jungle monkey?" Face asked under his breath, trying to decide if he liked the expression or not.

"Yeah," Hannibal stated. His right hand finally fumbled its way into Face's partly down pants, took his cock in a firm grip and squeezed. Hannibal's tongue simultaneously licked tentatively across Face's already moist anus.

"Ahhh, oh, God..." Face just couldn't be quiet because of the doubly luxurious sensation. This felt so far beyond good. It felt incredibly, wonderfully fantastic. He just couldn't believe Hannibal did such a big favour for him, preparing him like this even though Face hadn't had a shower in what felt like weeks.

"Love you, J..Johnnn." The wet, gentle probing of the tip of Hannibal's tongue, in and out and in and out, steadily exploring the hole, circling, and the firm expert grip around his cock sent Face tumbling over the edge of climax.

"Hmmm.'' Face sighed contentedly, snuggling backwards against Hannibal's hard, strong body. He felt him fumbling desperately to open his own trousers. When he finally managed it, the head of Hannibal's exposed cock nudged expectantly against Face's relaxed hole.

"Ready?" Hannibal groaned into Face's ear, suppressing the harsh pant in his throat, caressing the still half erect dick of his lover, licking the soft skin of Face's neck.  
"Yeah, more than..." And with that Face pressed backwards, forcing the smooth tip of Hannibal's hard-on inside, loving the addition of the immediate, tearing fullness, the aching but oh-so-different pain to his torture.

Hannibal moaned deeply into Face's shoulder, waiting for his lover to adjust to his body.

"Baby, you feel so good." Both men whispered lowly, almost simultaneously.

After a few blissful moments Face’s half shut eyes snapped wide open in a shocked stare and he whispered, “Boss!” urgently.

"Hmmm..." Hannibal didn't look up; instead he concentrated on getting inside his lover inch by inch. Face's asshole was especially tight because his pants stopped him from moving his legs further apart, and Hannibal thought the extra tightness was exquisite. He pressed in very carefully, achingly slow, and Face’s encouraging, constant moan of pleasure, and the hand covering Hannibal's on Face's hard cock, moving with him, was an incredible gesture of trust.

Until it stopped.

"JOHN!" Face almost yelled, body stiffening as he stopped moving altogether.

"What?" Hannibal finally looked up from behind Face's shoulder, stopping his inward movement.

"Crap!" Hannibal said, watching as BA headed in their direction. He must have spotted them beside the bushes.

"Shhh, 's okay. Take the blanket." Face reached under his head and tried to pull the big cover apart, which is a difficult task with only one hand and an aching, hurt body.  
"Fuck, he'll see..." the Colonel snarled desperately.

"Well, if you get up with your pants down he'll see as well..."

Hannibal got the impression he just heard a hidden snigger in Face's voice.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Hannibal asked, unable to suppress a small chuckle of his own, letting go of Face's cock and helping to cover them fast.

"No...noooo..." Face replied with a giggle in his hoarse voice, but then he cleared his throat and said earnestly, "Sorry, Boss, I'm...I'm so sorry." Face became suddenly serious when he thought about what this might mean for Hannibal...his job, his career, it could all be gone. And everything was Face's damn fault; just because he couldn't deny his desperate need for Hannibal a few hours longer.

"Pretend you're sleeping," the Colonel whispered into Face's neck, not knowing what else to do. The situation was compromising, he knew that, but he had to think of an explanation later. Hannibal was just glad they'd managed to cover their joined bodies, and he didn't want to pull out of Face. After all that his boy has been through, now that they were together again, he coudn't think of a sweeter reason to resign anyway.

+++

"What the hell are they doing?" BA thought, frowning. He saw movement beneath the blanket as he approached, but wasn't able to make out what was happening.

When he came close, right beside his two team mates, his breath stopped while he looked at the two sleeping figures.

The first thing that came into BA's mind was that they were way too close. But then, he thought, Face was tortured...maybe this was some sort of physical treatment to help him come to terms with it.

The Corporal had a very strange urge to lift the cover and peer beneath it, but he didn't dare since he was all too aware of the Colonel's fast reflexes.

And while he thought that, Hannibal opened his eyes and looked straight at him.  
"He was cold, I'm just giving him body heat." When BA looked puzzled, Hannibal added, "I know it's hot here, but he's in shock. What about you?" Hannibal gave himself a mental kick for the stupid question he just asked. He sure didn't want to end up sharing body heat with his fairly new Corporal...Right now his only problem was to keep his voice clear and his breath calm while his dick started to take on a life of it's own inside Face's delicious warmth.

"I...I'm not cold," Baracus stuttered, and the Colonel was truly relieved to hear that. "I...I'll go and drink more water."

"Yeah, you do that. The helicopter should be here soon." Hannibal whispered, not able to talk louder. Face started to shiver in his arms. He felt his breath hitch.  
Please, god, go away, Hannibal wished silently.

BA looked at his new superior officer suspiciously before walking very slowly back towards Murdock.

Several seconds later he turned to look back, and his only thought was, "Lucky Colonel."

BA shook his head in disbelief, knowing what he just saw wasn't sharing body heat. He tried to will his hard on down. The hard on he always gets when he's anywhere near Face, when he isn't tortured though.

He wouldn't say a word to anyone. Surely not. Lieutenant Peck just saved his life, probably several times at that too.

No, he didn't have the right to judge Face's private feelings.

+++

"Baby...oh fuck, baby, I'm coming," Hannibal breathed into Face's ear. "I... shit... I can't hold it... any longer... hhmmmmm..." He was buried only half inside his lover but his cock pulsed, throbbing like mad.

Not moving while BA stood there was hell.

When the Corporal finally turned away, Hannibal bit Face's neck with relief, and to stop himself from moaning out loud.

Face started to thrust hard into Hannibal's fist that was still around his cock, he squeezed his eyes shut, completely ignoring their surroundings and just concentrating on the strong grip, the hardness filling up his ass. The double sensation of pleasure was amazing, and the small amount of pain just made it feel even better. The incredible pleasure of having Hannibal so close and inside almost overtook the pain in his leg completely.

"I don't care if he comes back," the Colonel gasped, holding Face in a hard embrace from behind. Hannibal's breath came in harsh little huffs and he squeezed Face's balls harder than usual, Face moaned with pleasure, pushing back onto his lover's cock.  
"Jo… John... ohgodohgodohgooooood!!!!" Face' bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning louder when he came again. There was nothing better in the whole world then being fucked by Hannibal. Not even fucking him.

They both gasped for breath, taking some time to recover from the mind blowing climax’.  
Face slowly opened his eyes, peering cautiously in the direction of the other men across the clearing. Both their team mates didn't look like they were going to be getting up anytime soon.

He felt Hannibal's body relax against his, breath getting even, tickling Face's neck.  
"John, don't go to sleep..." Face whispered, trying to turn and face him.

"Wha... I wasn't!" Hannibal whispered back, playfully upset.

"Oh you so were." Face grinned broadly; finally able to move his hurting, injured body as Hannibal shifted back slightly.

They stared at each other, silent laughter filling both their eyes. Face temporarily forgot the terrible wound in his thigh, but then Hannibal sat up, reaching over to try and tighten the loose knot on the unprofessional bandage he'd made.

Face hissed with pain but took his lover's hand, giving him a brilliant, rare smile. "Thanks, John."

"You're welcome, baby." Hannibal felt his heart melt as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "God, I want to kiss you again," he said, a huge wave of relief suddenly washing over him. He was so close to losing his lover again...

"You can't, they'll see..." Face disagreed, even though he wanted the kiss as much as Hannibal wanted to give it.

"They didn't see what we did before." The Colonel sneaked a quick look over at Murdock and BA, both still sitting down, quite a way off in the distance. He couldn't think straight after everything that's happened, and those soft, slightly pouting lips are right in front of him. Hannibal bent and stole a brief flirtatious kiss from the luscious mouth, keeping one eye on the others and pulling away fast, getting a murmur of disappointment from his Lieutenant.

"Crap, Temp, we have to get our pants up properly. They're on the way."  
"Fuck." With a heavy sigh Face pulled his jeans up, grimacing with pain as they scratched against the bullet wound.

"We better save the kiss for home," Hannibal suggested, closing the last button of his fly then holding his hand out to help Face up. "After the doc sorted you out properly."  
"Yeah," Face leaned weakly against his leader.

At least there was a good reason for Hannibal to put an arm around Face's waist, to hold him close, until the helicopter finally arrived.

The End


End file.
